1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting a QRS complex of an electrocardiogram (ECG).
More particularly, it relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting a QRS complex of an ECG, in which the QRS complex is detected and a synchronous signal synchronized with the detected QRS complex is output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a QRS complex is a wave in which Q, R and S waves of an ECG are combined, the QRS complex appearing just before a ventricle of the heart contracts. Its occurrence means that the ventricle is in the process of heart excitation.
Hence, when a synchronous signal synchronized with the QRS complex is output, it is used to count the heart beat number.
Before the synchronous signal is output, the QRS complex should first be detected. With the conventional method of detecting a QRS complex of an ECG, a threshold value is computed by using a peak value of a first QRS complex of an ECG, and a wave with a value beyond the threshold value is detected as a second QRS complex. Afterwards, a synchronous signal which is synchronized with the second QRS complex is output. With the conventional method, the threshold value computed based on the peak value of the QRS complex is fixed. Accordingly, the influence of noise included the ECG is not considered with the conventional device. Accordingly, the noise can be accidentally detected as the QRS complex.